Amour du Passé
by lili18.ljmrg
Summary: El árbol del cementerio era lo único que podría resguardar a aquel vampiro de ojos color tormenta, pero no sería por mucho tiempo; hasta que el árbol muera o las raíces del árbol rompieran por completo la lápida el volverá y tratará de despertar el alma de su amada ahora reencarnada en una joven de la época actual, ¿pero que pasará cuando más intenté despertar esa alma?
1. Prologue (12-30 13:01:28)

**_Narra Narradora_**

_Desde el siglo XVIII un joven llamado Jin Kusanagi vivía en una hacienda en Guadalajara, Jalisco, las personas del lugar se incomodaban poco al verlo vestido con ropa elegante entre blanco, negro y amarillo y merodear por la ciudad en la noche acompañado de dos personas igual de extrañas y misteriosas, aún así no le prestaron mucha atención a ese joven misterio._

_Después de varios días de tranquilidad empezaron a aparecer animales muertos con señales de haber sido mordidos y sin sangre, pero las personas lo atribuyeron a una epidemia sin saber la verdad, pues coincidentemente el joven dejo de merodear por las calles del pueblo y se refugió en su hacienda todos los días, sólo dejando salir a las dos personas misteriosas que en realidad eran sus sirvientes._

_Ellos siempre traían animales a la hacienda para su joven amo y dejaban sus cadáveres haciendo más fuerte el rumor de la epidemia, hasta que su amo se cansó y les ordenó que fueran por personas que no tendrían nada de valor para los demás y dejarán sus cadáveres al igual que lo hicieron con los animales, no importaba lo que pasaba, el sólo quería su sangre como todo vampiro._

_Una noche sus sirvientes trajeron a un par de hermanas que pasaban por la calle, una de ellas era un niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules claro llamada Fernanda, la otra era una joven de cabello azabache y ojos verde olivo llamada Aruni, Jin estaba por atacar a la niña hasta que la joven se interpuso y se ofreció como su siguiente víctima a cambio de la libertad de su hermana._

_El joven de cabellera púrpura y ojos color tormenta no se atrevió a atacar a la niña pero tampoco a sacarle la sangre a la chica, en vez de eso decidió tenerla como su amante hasta aburrirse de ella, cosa que no pasó a pesar de los meses, pues en el momento que la vio a los ojos supo que quería tenerla para el mismo._

_Con el tiempo Aruni empezó a sentir algo por Jin que no quería volver a ver a su familia ni a los pocos amigos que ella tenía, estaba feliz de estar con el joven vampiro a pesar de dejar a algunas personas muertas por la pérdida de sangre, pero su amor duró poco._

_Luego de que el hermana de Aruni fue liberada les contó a los habitantes que el joven que vivía en la hacienda era en realidad un vampiro y sus dos sirvientes traían a personas y animales para que Jin pudiera beber su sangre y dejaban sus cuerpos luego de vaciarlos, los habitantes sin mucha opción tomaron justicia propia y fueron a la hacienda del vampiro._

_Jin al ver a las personas aproximarse hacia la hacienda ordenó a sus sirvientes huir del lugar y escondió a su amada en el sótano para que no la mataran, jamás se perdonaría si algo malo le pasará a ella por estar juntos, Aruni se había negado a esconderse en el sótano pero no tuvo opción al escuchar a las personas derrumbando la puerta, por lo que tuvo que esconderse ahí._

_Las personas al entrar tomaron al vampiro derribandolo al suelo y clavaron una estaca de madera en el corazón, mientras eso ocurría el vampiro gritaba de dolor y juro que regresaría a vengarse de todos, además de mandar a sus dos leales sirvientas a un sueño eterno hasta que su amo volviera._

_Los habitantes del pueblo enterraron el cuerpo del vampiro en el conocido panteón de Belén y sellaron por completo la entrada de la hacienda, en poco tiempo un árbol empezó a crecer en la tumba rompiendo todo a su alrededor, algunos habitantes estaban atemorizados ya que si el árbol moría o la tumba se rompería por completo el vampiro regresaría._

_Desde ese día el árbol fue cuidado por el guardia del panteón para evitar el regreso del vampiro y el despertar de sus sirvientes, se contaba que cuando alguien arrancaba una rama del árbol este dejaba salir la sangre de las víctimas que fallecieron por la pérdida de ese líquido vital rojo._

_En cuanto a Aruni, salió del sótano por medio de una pequeña puerta y se dirigió hacia el panteón de Belén a buscar la tumba de su amado, pero se sorprendió al saber que de la tumba de Jin surgió un árbol el cual siempre era cuidado por el guardia para evitar su regreso tal y como él había jurado._

_Al llegar la noche Aruni entro al panteón a escondidas para acercarse al árbol de su amado con una daga en las manos y con ella escribió la inicial de su nombre en el tronco del árbol jurando que al regreso del vampiro su alma despertara y volvería a estar junto a su amado a pesar de los años que tengan que pasar._

_Los años pasaron y el árbol seguía siendo cuidado por cada guardia para evitar el regreso del vampiro, sin embargo no pudo evitar llamar la atención de los turistas y las visitas de las personas que querían saber si la leyenda era cierta, pero tarde o temprano el árbol morirá o sus raíces romperán la lápida y el vampiro regresara para vengarse, pero sobre todo, para buscar a su amada._


	2. Légende

**_Narra Raven_**

—Durante años este árbol era cuidado por los guardias del panteón de Belén para evitar que muriera y que el vampiro jamás cobrará su venganza— decía la maestra mientras nos guiaba hacia aquel árbol.

Mi nombre es Raven Mendoza de 17 años, tengo el cabello hasta los hombros de color castaño oscuro que casi parece negro, ojos también castaño oscuro debajo de un par de lentes de montura roja y llevo puesto el uniforme de la escuela al igual que mis amigos Scarlett White, Yusaku Fujiki, Ryoken Kogami, Takeru Homura y los hermanos Vólkov Vincent y Zaria o Ziry, bueno, medios hermanos, larga historia.

La maestra nos propuso ir de paseo a Guadalajara Jalisco para saber sobre las leyendas del lugar y si podíamos, visitar también el panteón de Belén en donde está lleno de esas mismas leyendas como la tumba del pirata que supuestamente revelaría la ubicación de su tesoro a aquel que se atreva a hacer un rosario delante de su tumba.

Pero lo que llamaba más la atención era el árbol que tenía escrito una "A" en el tronco y que estaba rodeado por una especie de reja para evitar que alguien se acercara para hacerle daño a aquel árbol, se decía que cuando el árbol muriera o la lápida fuera destruida el vampiro regresaría a la vida y cobraría su venganza.

—Maestra, tengo una duda sobre esa A en el árbol— preguntó Takeru al levantar la mano temblando.

El junto con Yusaku, Ryoken y Scarlett fueron transferidos de Japón a México mientras que Vincent y Ziry lo fueron de Rusia, era para saber un poco más sobre nuestras costumbres, a Takeru no le gusta mucho las cosas sobrenaturales como las muñecas poseídas o los fantasmas, a veces me pregunto cómo es que Vincent y Ziry son pareja de alguien como Takeru, lo pregunto porque son un poco diferentes.

—Es por una leyenda que se unía a la del vampiro, se decía que Aruni Socorro vivía en la hacienda junto al vampiro por un intercambio para liberar a su hermana menor cuando fueron capturadas y juro en el árbol que cuando el vampiro volviera a la vida su alma despertaría y volverían a estar juntos, pero por el momento su reencarnación recordaría algo de su pasado si tocaba aquella letra— explicó la maestra al ver la letra A que estaba en el tronco.

—Suena algo aterrador— dijo Takeru con la voz un poco temblorosa.

—A mí me parece lindo— dijo Scarlett mientras sonreía al escuchar aquella promesa.

—Agh, es lo más cursi y tonto que he escuchado— dijo Camila con molestia.

Ella era la típica niña rica y popular que no le importaba los demás y solo quiere ser el centro de atención a pesar de ser odiada por los demás, en especial por Vincent ya que siempre le ordena que haga su tarea o lo maltrata por ser alguien educado, al menos Takeru y Ziry siempre lo defiende o algunas veces la Vólkov menor la amenaza con arrancarle sus oxigenados pelos rubios

—Las historias antiguas son importantes señorita Acosta, esto puede servirle en el examen de literatura— dijo la maestra a modo de broma y Camila sólo se cruzó de brazos molesta-. Bien jóvenes, ahora siganme a una de las tumbas más conocidas.

La maestra fue hacia la tumba que estaba llena de juguetes y los demás la siguieron a excepción de mi y mis amigos, a nosotros nos llamó más la atención la leyenda y ese juramento que hizo Aruni, era algo hermoso que jugarán volver a la vida y estar juntos de nuevo, por lo que tome una foto a aquella letra que estaba escrito en el tronco.

—No me digas que crees en esa tontería "Ravenzel"— me dijo Camila a modo de broma, siempre me decía así porque me había cortado el cabello que casi me parecía a Rapunzel de "Enredados".

—No sé si sea mentira o verdad pero sé que esa leyenda es la más hermosa, mucho mejor que tus tontas películas de luciérnagas que viven en el bosque— dije a modo de broma luego de tomar la foto.

Scarlett se había reído por mi comentario y Vincent trataba de contener su risa al mismo tiempo que Takeru dejaba salir una carcajada y Ziry me dio un leve golpe en el hombro por mi valor al decir eso, Yusaku y Ryoken no le dieron mucha importancia por eso que solo se quedaron en silencio, Camila me vio con mala cara luego de gruñir un poco.

—¿Acaso piensas que ese vampiro muerto es mucho mejor que mi amado Edward Cullen?— preguntó Camila con enojó sin dejar de verme.

—Bueno al menos no vive en una cabañita en medio del bosque ni brilla bajo la luz del sol como tú luciérnaga marica— dije sonriendo de forma bromista hacia Camila.

—Ni tampoco convierte a las mujeres en vampiresas enamoradas que dicen "por favor Edward hazme tuya"— dijo Ziry a modo de burla imitando la voz de Camila provocando una que otra risa y que Camila se enojara más hasta que vio el árbol.

—Si eso piensas te reto a tocar esa letra que esta en ese árbol— dijo Camila de manera desafiante mientras apuntaba al árbol.

Yo solo voltee a ver al árbol y empecé a dudar un poco en si hacerlo o no, no es por miedo a que fuera real ni nada sino por lastimarme al tratar de saltar por aquella reja que lo rodeaba, a veces llegaba a lastimarme a tal punto que parecía un gato negro paseando en un viernes 13 y seguir con vida, ante esa idea de lastimarme un brazo o tener un rasguño di un paso lejos de aquel árbol.

—¿Qué pasa? Si temes que ese vampiro te atrapé puedes dejar que el chico come plantas lo haga— dijo con burla Camila refiriéndose a Vincent.

—¡No vuelvas a meterte con mi hermano estereotipo poco natural de rubio oxigenado!— grito Ziry acercándose a Camila para golpearla pero Takeru tuvo que sostenerla de la cintura.

—Ziry cálmate, no vale la pena— dijo Takeru tratando de calmar a Ziry pero ella seguía forcejeando.

—Tienes que dejar de ver Gravity Falls— dijo Yusaku de forma seria como siempre.

Como no podía dejar que Vincent se arriesgará a hacerlo le deje la cámara a Scarlett y me atreví a pasar por la reja de un impulso y terminé con una rodilla raspada al haberme golpeado ahí con un pedazo de la lápida, aún así me levanté y me acerque como pude al árbol hasta llegar hacia donde está la letra escrita.

Me quedé hipnotizada al ver como había sido escrita aquella letra, en cursiva y de forma un poco elegante a pesar de ser escrito en aquel árbol, no pude evitarlo y toque aquella letra con la palma de mi mano, de repente unas imágenes pasaron de forma rápida que apenas y pude ver a una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules y a un joven de cabello púrpura con los ojos cubiertos por su fleco.

Por instinto quité mi mano de aquella letra y retrocedí que casi choco con una parte de la reja, estaba en un completo shock al ver aquellas imágenes que no podía decir ninguna palabra y apenas escuchaba lo que decían mis amigos. Reaccione cuando una luz me cegó y al voltear vi a Camila con su celular, rayos me tomo una foto.

—Esto lo guardaré para un pequeño momento— dijo Camila sosteniendo su celular y se fue hacia donde estaba la maestra y los demás.

—En verdad es insoportable— dijo Ziry luego de que Takeru la soltara.

—Eh, Raven, ¿estás bien?— me preguntó Scarlett y yo solo asentí antes de pasar por la reja de un impulso.

Como ya no teníamos nada que hacer en ese árbol Scarlett me dio la cámara y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba nuestro grupo, mientras mis amigos avanzaban yo me detuve y voltee a ver a aquel árbol, no sé si fue una alucinación pero podría jurar que aquella letra había desaparecido, no reaccione hasta que Vincent me tomo del brazo y me llevo con los demás mientras comento que me ayudaría con la herida de mi rodilla, yo solo asentí un tanto pensativa por lo que vi.


	3. Lune de Sang

**_Narra Raven_**

Me encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás de la recepción del hotel en donde mis compañeros y yo nos hospedamos mientras estábamos en Guadalajara, Vincent estaba limpiando la herida de mi rodilla y la cubrió con una venda adhesiva antes de ayudarme a levantarme del sofá.

—Ya está, pero tendrá que cambiarse la venda todos los días hasta que se cure— dijo Vincent luego de ayudarme a levantarme.

—Gracias Vincent, me alegra contar contigo como amigo— dije sonriendo de forma leve por como hablaba Vincent.

—¿Es el mejor o que?— preguntó Ziry a modo de broma abrazando de la nada a Vincent, se nota que de verdad son hermanos.

Ellos contaron que su padre, Nikolay Vólkov, tuvo una relación con la madre de Vincent, Ericka Sakurai, pero los padres de Nikolay no aceptaron su relación y los separaron cuando supieron que Ericka estaba embarazada, luego de casi un año Nikolay se casó con Anya Karenina y de ahí nació Ziry, por desgracia su madre falleció en el parto y con eso Nikolay se había ido a Japón a ver el supuesto memorial de Ericka ya que sus padres le mintieron que estaba muerta.

Al ir allá supo que estaba viva un día que la vio en el orfanato donde dejó a Vincent para protegerlo de los hombres que intentaron matarlo en caso de que ella volviera, en ese momento Vincent tenía 3 años y Ziry 2 años, desde el día de la boda entre Ericka y Nikolay ellos empezaron a cuidarse uno al otro y compartir algunas cosas, hasta comparten al pervertido de Takeru.

—Oigan amigos, dejemos lo que pasó en el cementerio y hagamos una pijamada— dijo Scarlett sonriendo de forma animada.

—Señorita White, recuerde que las habitaciones estarán separadas, un lado del hotel están los chicos y las mujeres en otro lado, así que su pijamada debe ser con sus compañeras de cuarto— dijo la maestra antes de retirarse desanimando un poco a Scarlett.

—Bueno, no hay otra opción amiga— dije mientras reía un poco nerviosa.

Scarlett, Ziry y yo fuimos a nuestra habitación y empezamos a preparar algunas cosas para la pijamada como la comida que pedimos al servicio al cuarto, nuestras pijamas y algunas almohadas de las camas de la habitación, también pusimos algo de música y propusimos algunas películas de comedia y algunas de terror. Luego de un pequeño baño cada quién nos pusimos nuestras pijamas favoritas.

—Esta será la mejor pijamada de todas— dijo Ziry totalmente animada por la pijamada.

—Lastima que la maestra nos separó de los chicos, no podrás disfrutar los besos de tu novio— dijo Scarlett sonriendole de forma coqueta a Ziry provocando un pequeño sonrojo.

—¿Que me dices de ti? Te vi dándole un beso a Dionysus en el parque— dijo Ziry sonriendo de forma traviesa provocando una risa de mi parte.

Después de unas cuantas risas voltee a ver a la ventana y quedé en shock al ver que la luna se había puesto roja, que yo recordaba las noticias no dijeron nada acerca de un eclipse lunar, es curioso que pasara en el mismo día que habíamos ido al panteón de Belén y Camila me retará a tocar el árbol del vampiro.

—Oye Raven, despierta— me dijo Ziry haciendo que reaccionara y volteara a verla.

—Perdón, ¿que me decían?— pregunte un poco distraída por la luna.

—¿Que quien de los chicos te gusta?— me preguntó Scarlett de forma coqueta y solo le di un golpe con la almohada por hacer esa pregunta, iniciando una pelea de almohadas.

Luego de aquella pelea y unas cuantas películas nos quedamos dormidas sobre las almohadas y abrazando las mismas, pero por alguna razón algo me hizo despertar y levantarme para acercarme a ver por la ventana, Camila estaba caminando por la calle acompañada de María, creí que irían por un té para dormir hasta que las vi cambiar de dirección dando hacia el panteón de Belén, no pude evitarlo y decidí ir a seguirlas no sin antes dejarles una nota a mis amigas para decirles a dónde iría, lo último que quiero es preocuparlas.

**_Narra Narradora_**

Camila convenció a su amiga María para ir al panteón de Belén y hacer un rosario frente a la tumba del pirata y saber dónde estaba escondido el tesoro, es algo curioso que una niña hija del segundo hombre más rico de México quisiera el tesoro del pirata si su padre podría darle todo el dinero que él tenía con tan solo pedírselo, tal vez no era suficiente para ella.

—¿Estás segura de que deberíamos hacer esto Camila?— pregunto con voz temblorosa María mientras entraba en el panteón con Camila.

—Obvio, además debemos asegurarnos de que sea cierta la leyenda del pirata, imagina todo ese oro en nuestras manos, podrás comprarte toda la ropa que quisieras— dijo Camila mientras se dirigía a la tumba del pirata.

Después de algunos minutos lograron dar con la tumba y Camila le ordenó a María que iniciará con el rosario, a lo cual ella aceptó y empezó a resitarlo frente a la tumba, en lo que María seguía con el rosario Camila se dirigió al árbol del vampiro y lo vio de forma molesta al recordar cómo se burlaron de ella Raven y los demás por su comentario.

—Escucha vampirito muerto, tú no eres mucho mejor que el guapo Edward Cullen, el es un joven guapísimo y tú no eres más que un vejestorio bueno para nada— dijo Camila estando frente al árbol con veneno en su voz.

De repente el cielo donde estaba la luna roja comenzó a nublarse y varios rayos salieron disparados a diestra y siniestra provocando que María temblará, sin embargo siguió con el rosario casi llegando al tercer Ave María, Camila ignorando la situación no se movió de su lugar y siguió diciendo varias cosas con más veneno en su voz.

—De seguro esa Aruni estaba ciega, ¿quien podría enamorarse de un viejo vampiro como tú? Quizás por eso no volvió a pisar aquí ni muerta— siguió atacando Camila sin importancia.

De la nada un rayo cayó hacia donde estaba el árbol el cual fue partido en dos por el impacto que este había recibido, el ruido del trueno y del árbol cayendo fue el detonante para que María saliera del panteón corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo dejando sola a Camila.

—¡María no te atrevas a irte sin terminar el rosario!— grito Camila al ver como su amiga corría hacia la salida.

Y como si fuera poco un humo negro empezó a rodear a Camila provocándole un escalofrío en su espalda, sin mucha opción volteo a ver a dónde estaba el árbol partido en dos y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver una joven figura vestida con un traje entre blanco, negro y amarillo con una capa púrpura del mismo color de su cabello y sus ojos eran tapados por su fleco.

—He estado esperando por mucho tiempo, y al fin tendré mi venganza... Fernanda— dijo el joven sonriendo de forma maligna al ver a la chica que se parecía a la hermana de su amada.

Se escucho un grito de terror por parte de Camila y pasos acercarse al panteón, pero quizás ya era demasiado tarde.


	4. La Peur

**_Narra Narradora_**

Ziry se había despertado al escuchar a su muñeca de porcelana decir "mamá" unas cuantas veces, es algo raro que teniendo 16 años tomara el rol de la madre de una muñeca de porcelana poseída, aún recuerda que fue un regalo de parte de su abuela y que en ese mismo día había gritado de miedo al ver la muñeca aparecer en diferentes lugares, quién diría que pasaría de gritos de miedo a sonrisas alegres.

—¿Anya? ¿Que ocurre? Apenas son las tres de la mañana— dijo Ziry viendo a la pequeña muñeca que tenía al lado de ella.

—Mamá— fue lo único que dijo mientras apuntaba a la nota que estaba en la mesita de noche, haciendo que Ziry se levantará y la tomara para leerla.

Amigas, fui a seguir a Camila y María, creo que planean algo en el panteón de Belén, regresaré pronto

Raven

—Rayos, fue a seguir a esa rubia con pelos oxigenados— dijo Ziry acercándose a Scarlett para moverla del hombro—. Scar, despierta o Raven estará en problemas.

—¿Porque se metería en problemas nuestra amiga?— pregunto Scarlett somnolienta.

—Porque siguió a la rubia oxigenada al panteón de Belén y puede que le haga algo malo a Raven— dijo Ziry totalmente desesperada.

—¡¿Que?!— grito Scarlett levantándose de golpe- ¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que ir!

—Espera, tenemos que decirle a Vinny y a Taru, además de que tengo que dejar a Anya con alguien.

—No hay tiempo, vámonos.

—¡No dejaré a Anya solita y tampoco quiero llevarla!

—Está bien tranquila, creo que tengo a alguien.

Las chicas sin más tomaron sus suéteres y fueron a la habitación donde se encontraba Emma Gagnon, una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos castaños vestida con ropa algo gotita, proviene de Canadá y no es muy sociable a decir verdad ya que siempre era alguien mal humorada, pero no había nadie más que ella para dejar a la muñeca poseída.

—¿Ahora que quieren? No les prestare mi tarea si es eso— dijo Emma de mala gana al ver a ambas chicas con la muñeca de porcelana.

—Como si te pones a hacerla— susurro Scarlett ante lo dicho por la pelirroja—, no es eso, queremos que cuides a Anya.

—¿A esa muñeca del demonio? Ni de broma lo voy a hacer— dijo Emma con algo de enojo viendo a la muñeca que estaba en brazos de Ziry.

—Vamos chica rota, solo te estamos pidiendo eso— dijo Ziry mientras cargaba a Anya, siempre le decía así porque era como una chica sin arreglo.

—¡No después de todo lo que me hizo esa muñeca la última vez que la cuide!— grito Emma al recordar las bromas que le hizo la muñeca.

No es fácil olvidar cuando una muñeca con el espíritu de una niña te haya rapado una parte de tu cabello o haber destrozado su ropa, nop, Emma no es de esas chicas que olvida algo, ni menos las travesuras de una muñeca poseída, eso provocó que tirará todas las muñecas de porcelana que ella tenía en su cuarto.

—Lo siento Ziry, tendremos que llevar a Anya al panteón— dijo Scarlett viendo a su amiga que tenía la mirada triste.

—¡¿Al panteón?! Olviden lo que dije, me encargaré de la muñeca antes de que otros espíritus la posean— dijo Emma extendiendo sus brazos hacia Anya.

—Ay gracias Emma, te pagaré los daños que te cause, adiós— dijo Ziry tomando a Scarlett del brazo y va al cuarto que comparten Takeru y Vincent.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del mundo, un par de ataúdes de diferentes tamaños estaban siendo abiertas poco a poco mostrando primero a un chico aparentemente joven de piel blanca, cabello rubio y tonos anaranjados y rojos y a un hombre de piel bronceada con un cuerpo musculoso, cabello largo hasta los hombros y de color rubio y castaño con pequeños tonos en rojo y una gran mecha naranja, ambos tenían los ojos naranjas con el iris lineado de amarillo.

—El amo ha vuelto— susurro el chico de piel blanca.

—Y nosotros volveremos a su servicio— dijo el hombre de piel bronceada antes de que ambos desaparecieran en un humo negro con el propósito de ir hacia su destino.

**_Narra Raven_**

Había llegado al panteón cuando escuché el grito de Camila y me quedé en shock por lo que vi al llegar, el árbol donde estaba la letra de Aruni se había partido en dos mientras que Camila estaba frente al mismo tendida en el suelo y podía jurar que estaba temblando por lo que estaba viendo.

Entre las mitades del árbol estaba un joven de cabello largo y púrpura vestido con un manto blanco en forma de espada con un borde dorado y una punta morada y hombreras puntiagudas doradas con un prominente cuello alto negro con líneas doradas y con un símbolo de un rayo.

Debajo del manto traía puesto una larga bata blanca con una banda morada en las caderas debajo de un cinturón naranja y con bordes dorados con guanteletes negros con puños dorados, botas blancas con suelas negras y pantalones negros acampanados; tenía un semblante bastante serio al ver a Camila en el suelo.

—Fernanda, he esperado mucho tiempo para poder obtener mi venganza— dijo el joven con voz seria y dos personas aparecieron a los lados de él.

Si mi vista no me fallaba ni menos por mis anteojos podría jurar que era el vampiro de la leyenda que la maestra nos contó cuando estábamos en el panteón, creí que era solo un mito como el monstruo del Lago Ness, pero al parecer era real y estaba en frente de Camila y mío.

—Y... yo no... no soy Fernanda— dijo Camila mientras retrocedía con sus manos sin dejar de ver al vampiro.

—¡Mentirosa! Eres la misma niña que me arrebató el amor de mi vida al delatarme— dijo el vampiro con la misma seriedad.

—N... no... sólo...— Camila se detuvo cuando una de sus manos tomo lo que parecía un rosario y no dudó en ocultarlo en su mano.

—O tal vez sea la persona que me insultó en mi propia tumba— dijo el vampiro comenzando a levitar y acercarse a Camila siendo seguido de esos dos pero se detuvieron cuando ella se sentó al suelo con una de sus manos hecha puño.

—¡Toma esto demonio!— grito Camila extendiendo la cruz del rosario hacia el vampiro, pero el sólo se rió leve por eso.

—No puede ser, crees en ese cuento escrito por un mortal donde dice que los vampiros son vulnerables al ajo, la luz del sol y las cruces sagradas, sólo son tonterías para saber qué tan ingenuos son los mortales— dijo con algo de burla al ver aquella cruz-. Bohman, destruyela.

—¡No lo haga!— grite luego de haber reaccionado por la orden que dijo el vampiro y eso provocó que Camila, el vampiro y las dos personas misteriosas voltearan a verme, pero el vampiro había cambiado su seriedad a asombro.

**_Narra Jin_**

Cuando vi a esa chica de cabello castaño y lentes rojos me había sorprendido cuando la había visto a sus ojos a través de sus lentes, había visto a mi amada Aruni, pero su cabello era castaño en vez de cabello azabache y sus ojos verde olivo también habían cambiado, pero su alma era la misma.

—Aruni— susurré sin dejar de ver a la joven de cabellera castaña.

—¡Ravenzel! ¡Eres responsable de todo esto!— escuché a esa mocosa de cabello rubio gritarle a mi amada con completo enojo y culpandola de algo que no pasó.

—¡No te atrevas a volver a gritarle!— grite molesto volviendo a ver a esa chica gritona— ¡Bohman, rompele el cuello a esa niña!

—Como ordene amo— dijo mi sirviente acercándose a aquella chica y la tomo fuerte de la cabeza.

—No, no lo haga por favor— suplico esa chica con lágrimas en los ojos pero solo dejé que Bohman le rompiera el cuello con solo girar su cabeza de forma rápida al mismo tiempo que baje al suelo.

—Pobre alma desgraciada, era joven pero se lo merecía por culpar a mi amada— dije al pisar su asquerosa cabeza logrando que solo fuera una cáscara rota.

Sonreí al ver aquella sangre de esa chica manchar el suelo y la suela de mi bota con su asquerosa sangre contaminada por su actitud tan engreída, voltee la mirada para ver a la otra joven que vestía una pijama de color gris con estrellas azules, pero en su cara podía ver que estaba llorando, podía sentir que tenía miedo.


	5. Marquée

**_Narra Raven_**

No podía creer lo que había visto, ese joven acababa de pisar la cabeza de Camila frente a mi hasta aplastarla, yo solo intentaba contener las ganas de vomitar mientras temblaba por lo que había visto, pero lo que más me daba miedo era que no dejaba de verme como si fuera un amor del pasado. Se había quedado inmóvil hasta que empieza a acercarse a mi.

—Ahora que he vuelto y me deshice de esa escoria rubia, ya nada podrá separarme de ti, Aruni— dijo con voz aterciopelada y gentil mientras se acercaba, ¿acaso me dijo Aruni? Entonces...

—¿Tu... tu eres... el vampiro que...?— no pude completar lo que iba a decir por el miedo que me dominaba en ese momento.

—Aruni, tú debes saberlo, has estado conmigo por mucho tiempo antes de que me clavaran esa molesta estaca, pero ahora podremos estar juntos sin que nadie nos moleste— me dijo tomando mi mano para depositar un corto beso en el dorso.

—Yo... yo no... soy Aruni— dije aún temblando mientras apartaba mi mano y el sólo se había reído de forma leve.

—Sé que eres tú, puedo verlo en tus ojos a pesar de ser de un color diferente, my lady— siguió insistiendo que yo era Aruni cuando en realidad no es así.

—Lo siento pero en serio no lo soy, ni siquiera sé quién es usted— dije retrocediendo un poco.

—¿No me recuerdas? Son Jin, Jin Kusanagi— me dijo un poco desesperado al escuchar que no conocía su nombre pero aún estaba conservando la calma.

Por alguna razón volvió esa imagen que vi cuando toque aquel árbol cuando tenía la "A" escrita pero en vez de que sus ojos fueran cubiertos por su fleco, ahora revelaba sus ojos de un color gris tormenta y podía jugar que estaba sonriendo. De repente esa imagen desapareció y volví a ver al vampiro que estaba frente a mi, pero aún no recordaba algo más relacionado a la tal Aruni.

—¡Raven!— de la nada escuché a mi amiga Ziry y por reflejo voltee a verla y sonreí al verla con mis amigos.

—¡Amigos! ¡Qué gusto me da verlos!— grite antes de empezar a correr hacia ellos pero el vampiro llamado Jin me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia el.

—¡No volveré a permitir que separen a Aruni de mi! ¡Es mía!— grito abrazándome fuerte mientras volví a temblar al escuchar aquel grito, pero lo que más temía era que dañarán a mis amigos.

**_Narra Jin_**

No iba a permitir que me separen de nuevo de mi amada, he llevado mucho tiempo esperando mi regreso y por fin después de esperar he encontrado a mi amada, o más bien ella me encontró a mi, y jamás permitiré que la separen de mi, ni menos esos mortales que aparecieron de la nada.

—Wow, ¿en serio la cabeza de rubios oxigenados fue aplastada?— preguntó una chica de cabello con un color extraño de azul aqua.

—Chicos... el... el árbol...— trataba de decir otra chica de cabello castaño rojizo y rizado pero le era inútil por el miedo.

Vi que el chico de cabello blanco con rojo estaba temblando al ver el árbol partido en dos por el rayo que había caído, de seguro está lleno de miedo al saber lo que significa eso, en cuanto a los otros tres mortales, parecían verme con indiferencia ante lo que estaba pasando, ¿como es posible que no se doblaran de miedo al verme?

—No me importa si conocen a Aruni, no dejaré que me separen de ella— dije abrazando a mi amada de forma posesiva.

—¿Aruni? Lamento decírtelo pero ella se llama Raven, Aruni ya debe estar muerta— dijo ese chico de ojos color esmeralda con tono serio provocando que me enfurezca.

—¡¿Como te atreves a decir eso?! ¡No vuelvas a decir que ella está muerta!— grite molesto al escuchar aquella blasfemia de su parte, merecía un castigo—. Bohman, te ordenó que mates a ese mortal.

—Si, mi amo— fue lo último que dijo antes de aparecer de forma rápida frente a ese joven y empezó a tomarlo del cuello con fuerza.

—¡Yusaku!— grito ese joven de cabello blanco con mechones azul púrpura antes de tomar una tabla de madera y golpeo a Bohman con ella, pero eso solo hizo que mi sirviente soltara al tal Yusaku y derribará al otro joven.

—¡Oye! ¡Dile a tu gorila que se detenga!— grito la castaña rojiza viéndome de forma molesta.

Yo solo di un rápido movimiento de cabeza a mi otro sirviente Haru para que se encargará de ella y el solo asintió antes de aparecer frente a ella, sólo tenía que hacer que lo viera a los ojos para que empezará a gritar de miedo y caer de rodillas mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza.

—¡Basta! Por favor diles que dejen a mis amigos en paz— me dijo mi amada de cabello castaño y lentes rojos.

—Oww amada mía, sólo quiero prevenir de que ellos no hagan nada que arruine nuestra relación, pero no tendrás que verlos jamás— dije con tranquilidad mientras le cubría los ojos con mi mano provocando que sus lentes cayeran al suelo y me acerque a su oreja para susurrarle—, porque ahora, serás mi amada vampiresa por siempre.

Ella sólo intento soltarse de mi pero le era imposible por abrazarla fuerte sin llegar a lastimarla, levante un poco la mirada para ver como esos mortales estaban siendo lastimados por mis fieles sirvientes, sin más abrí mi boca para dejar salir mis colmillos y acerque mi boca a su cuello pero me detuve al escuchar una voz ajena a la de esos jóvenes, maldición.

—Por el momento no podré cumplir con mi cometido, pero dejaré algo para que pueda seguirte— dije soltando a mi amada para llevar una de mis manos a su nuca y la que tapaba sus ojos a su boca y dejé una pequeña marca.

Ella intento gritar pero le era imposible con mi mano tapando su boca mientras seguía con el ritual, no podía interrumpirlo ya que si lo hacía jamás sabré donde está ni tampoco seguirla, después de unos segundos quité mi mano de su nuca y le deposite un corto beso a aquel tatuaje que me ayudara a seguir a mi amada Aruni.

—No importa lo que hagas, jamás podrás quitarte esa marca— susurré en su oreja y bese las lágrimas que se derramaban sus hermosos ojos antes de voltear a ver a Bohman y a Haru—. Es hora de irnos, no deben vernos.

Bohman soltó al joven que tenía los lentes verdes y desapareció en un humo oscuro al igual que Haru luego de separar su vista de los ojos de la chica que gritaba y lloraba por lo que había visto, solté la boca de mi Aruni y acaricie un poco esa marca para desaparecer hasta donde estaba la hacienda donde viví y compartí bellos momentos con mi amada, espero volver a pasar hermosos momentos con ella.


	6. Vue Éloignée

Narra Raven

Ya era de día cuando empezamos a empacar ya que no podíamos quedarnos mucho tiempo ahí luego de lo que ocurrió en el panteón de Belén, la maestra notificó a nuestros padres que regresaremos antes a la ciudad por el regreso del vampiro y la muerte de Camila, su padre estaba entre cólera y tristeza al saber que su única hija había muerto de una forma horrible.

—No puedo creer que tengamos que irnos tan pronto por ese vampiro— dijo Ziry mientras empacaba algo de ropa.

—Lo entiendo Ziry pero mientras el esté aquí no podremos quedarnos— dije mientras rascaba mi nuca.

Después de que ese vampiro llamado Jin me dejó ese tatuaje me dio algo de comezón por eso, Vincent me dijo que no debería rascarme pero esto es insoportable, no me lo rasque mucho ya que Scarlett tomo mi mano y la separó de mi cuello con la mirada apagada, era como si le quitaron la felicidad, me preguntó que fue lo que pasó cuando ese pequeño llamado Haru la hizo verlo a los ojos.

_Señoritas, recuerden que deben tener todo listo antes del primer vuelo a Monterrey— nos recordó la maestra antes de retirarse a otra habitación.

La maestra pensó que lo mejor era irnos en avión y no en camión como el viaje de ida ya que sería más seguro luego de que se notificará que el árbol se partió en dos y el vampiro había regresado, además de que debían trasladar el cuerpo de Camila para el velorio improvisado en la cancha de la preparatoria, pero eso no les importo a los demás.

Luego de terminar de empacar las chicas y yo tomamos nuestras maletas y salimos del cuarto del hotel para tomar el ascensor que nos bajaría a la planta baja; mientras esperábamos yo pensaba en como ocultar el tatuaje de mi nuca para evitar problemas con mi familia, lo que menos quiero es que piensen que soy una pandillera solo por una marca que me dejaron. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que el ascensor se detuvo en otro piso y frente a nosotras estaba Emma.

—Hola marcada— me dijo cuando me vio antes de subir al ascensor con su maleta.

—¿Porque me dices así?— le pregunte viendo a Emma.

—Porque me contaron que te dejaron una marca en el cuello— dijo apuntando su nuca como indicando donde tenía el tatuaje—. Te recomiendo un pañuelo o una bufanda ahora que la ciudad estará con un clima bajo.

Me quedé pensando un poco ante esa idea hasta que el ascensor llegó a la planta baja donde estaban nuestros demás compañeros, incluyendo nuestros amigos; al salir del ascensor vi a Yusaku sobando un poco su cuello mientras Takeru trataba de acomodar su hombro, me sentí un poco culpable al verlos así pues ellos fueron al panteón porque seguí a Camila y a María, me hubiera gustado no haber hecho eso.

—¡Jóvenes es hora de subir al camión para ir al aeropuerto y tomar el avión a Monterrey Nuevo León!— nos dijo la maestra usando una especie de megáfono y todos le hicimos caso.

Subimos al camión que nos llevaría al aeropuerto mientras unos hombres de traje subían el féretro en una carroza fúnebre para conducirlo hasta el aeropuerto, al subir me di cuenta de que nadie había dicho nada acerca de Camila ni preguntaron a María si estaba bien después de saber que su "amiga" murió con el cuello roto y la cabeza aplastada, no me extrañaría pues era la más odiada de la escuela.

El camión empezó a arrancar y en seguida estaba la carroza llevando aquel féretro con el cuerpo de Camila, no podía dejar de sentirme culpable por lo que le pasó aún a pesar de que se lo merecía, pero aún así murió por mi culpa; también me sentía culpable por lo que le pasó a Scarlett, algo le hizo ese jovencito llamado Haru, sea lo que sea la traumo y no pude hacer nada por eso.

Después de unos minutos en el camión llegamos al aeropuerto y bajamos del camión para tomar nuestras cosas, pero cuando tome mi maleta empecé a sentir un ardor en mi nuca en donde esta esa molesta marca de anoche, por suerte no dolía demasiado como para que me desmaye pero era molesto.

—¿Está bien, señorita?— me preguntó la maestra con tono preocupado a lo que me estaba pasando.

—Si, sólo debió ser un mosquito— mentí sobando mi nuca con la mano mientras me dirigía a dejar mi maleta para registrarla.

No sabía porque empezaba a dolerme si eso fue hecho con magia y no como los tatuajes tradicionales que los hacen con tinta y a máquina, pero ya lo dijo ese vampiro, no importa lo que haga, jamás me la podré quitar. Subimos al avión y luego de unos segundos despegó de la pista para ir a nuestro destino, yo solo veía por la ventana mientras pensaba en como ocultar lo de anoche.

Narra Narradora

En las profundidades de la hacienda de Guadalajara una persona misteriosa de cabello rubio veía a la joven castaña por medio de una burbuja de agua creada por la ninfa de cabello azul atado a dos coletas; desde que su amo volvió les ordenó a ambos vigilar a la que es su amada Aruni teniendo como base las descripciones de su nuevo cuerpo y la marca de su nuca, después de aquella indicación les fue fácil.

—No parece presentar un peligro, pero su vida fue muy díficil— dijo la ninfa luego de ver la vida de la joven a través de la burbuja.

—Era de esperarse que es humana— dijo el rubio antes de soltar un pesado suspiro-, hace 200 años se enamoró de una humana y ahora que regreso se enamora de otra.

—Sólo que ella tiene el alma de su antiguo amor, por desgracia no recuerda nada de su vida pasada— dijo la ninfa al momento de dejar caer la burbuja en el agua.

—Esperemos que no se repita la historia— dijo el rubio antes de retirarse a hablar con su amo sobre la vida de la joven.

No iba a decirle a su amo que el alma de Aruni jamás despertaría pues ya ha sido moldeada a la de la chica castaña, si le decía eso podría terminar muerto a manos de Bohman o traumado por el poder de Haru, lo mejor sería esperar a que el destino dicte su vida, aún así esperaba que no volviera a pasar lo ocurrido hace 200 años, por ahora debía tener la vista lejana hacia ella.


	7. Opportunité

Narra Raven

El velorio termino un poco rápido de lo esperado y fue un alivio para todos los alumnos de la preparatoria, todos estaban hartos de escuchar al padre de Camila hablando de las "virtudes" que ella mostraba, ninguno de nosotros quiso acercarse al podio a decir algo, no era extraño eso ya que nadie la quería como debía ser. Cuando finalizó el velorio el director dio la orden de volver a nuestras casas ya que hoy decidió suspender las clases por lo ocurrido.

—Me alegra que ese velorio acabará, ya estaba harta de soportar las palabras de su padre sobre su "adorada hija"— dijo Ziry con una leve molestia por lo del velorio.

—Entiendo que no fue una buena persona pero eso no significa que la tenemos que odiar después de muerta— dije deteniéndome en la salida.

—Raven, estás defendiendo a la chica que molestaba a toda la escuela, la que se burlaba de mi hermano y de mi sólo por nacer de diferentes madres, la que...— y así siguió Ziry con la lista de cosas malas que Camila ha hecho a lo largo de la preparatoria, aunque ella no se merecía la muerte mi amiga tenía razón con todas las maldades que hizo—, ¿cierto Scar?

Volteamos a ver a Scarlett que aún estaba como ida ante lo que hablábamos hace unos segundos, aún nos preguntamos qué fue lo que vio en los ojos del jovencito pero debió ser horrible para que estuviera así, intentamos hacerla volver a la tierra pero nada. Estaba por decir algo hasta que sentí aquella molestia en mi nuca, al menos es menos comparado con lo ocurrido en el avión.

—Raven, necesitamos hablar contigo— apenas dijeron mi nombre voltee a ver quién era y vi que estaban frente a mi Sasha y Omar.

—Oigan, ya dejé de insistir en querer entrar al club de canto y actuación, ahora solo quiero irme a casa y descansar— dije sonando lo más indiferente posible casi al nivel de Yusaku.

—De hecho, queremos que entres al club— me dijo Omar provocando que me confundiera un poco.

—Íbamos a aceptarte luego de la semana de audiciones si Camila no nos hubiera amenazado, pero ahora que murió... podemos aceptarte— dijo Sasha con una sonrisa tranquila.

Entonces no me aceptaron porque ya estaba lleno ni porque cantaba mal, era porque Camila los amenazó para que no me aceptaran solo por la envidia que tenía cuando nos escucharon cantar, yo cantaba con sentimiento y vigor sonando como un coro celestial mientras que ella sonaba como cacatúa enferma, ¿Saben que? ¡Al diablo la lastima! ¡Se merece morir!

—De acuerdo, me uniré— dije sonriendo de forma triunfal.

—Perfecto, te veremos en el salón el lunes— dijo Omar y se fue junto con Sasha a la salida.

Después de llevar a Scarlett a su casa Ziry y yo nos despedimos y tomamos caminos diferentes a nuestras casas, aún me es increíble que ella viva en una casa normal con ese dinero que su padre tiene guardado como para comprar una mansión enorme, pero según Ziry y Vincent no querían llamar mucho la atención, en fin, cosas suyas.

Mientras volvía a casa seguía pensando en cómo ocultar el tatuaje o marca de mi nuca, podría seguir el consejo de Emma por los menos hasta que tenga el cabello largo, si llegara a usar un pañuelo o una bufanda aún en verano, sospecharían que oculto algo. Después de unos minutos entre a mi casa para correr a mi cuarto hasta que...

—Raven, ¿estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?— me lanzo unas preguntas mi mamá cuando me abrazo al entrar por la puerta principal, vaya suerte.

—Si, estoy bien, solo tengo un rasguño en la rodilla— dije apuntando mi pierna donde tengo el parche.

—Ay hija, sabes que debes tener cuidado cuando caminas, bueno sólo date un baño y baja a cenar— dijo mi mamá luego de soltarme e irse a la cocina.

Yo solo suspiré y subí a mi cuarto para hacer lo que me pidió y al abrir la puerta de mi cuarto lo primero que veo es a mi gata Perséfone, la tengo desde que ella solo era una cachorrita sola en una caja, no podía resistir a esa mirada tierna y decidí llevarla a casa, claro que fue un poco difícil convencer a mi madre de quedarmela pero al final acepto con la condición de tenerla en mi cuarto. Después de saludar a mi gatita entre a mi cuarto como de costumbre y me di una ducha antes de dejarme caer en la cama y me quedé dormida.

**_Narra Jin_**

—Así que ya encontraste el alma de tu amada Aruni, nada mal— me dijo Velkan luego de darme algo de su sangre, desde que supo la noticia de que volví de la muerte apareció en la hacienda a hablar conmigo.

—Aqua me dijo que la joven que posee el alma de Aruni tiene una vida muy difícil, la molestaban desde su niñez y el maldito de su padre se emborrachaba y estuvo a punto de violarla si su madre no hubiera intervenido— dije serio mientras limpiaba mi boca.

Desde que Aqua me informó sobre la vida de la joven con el alma de mi amada no pude evitar enojarme al saber todas las maldades que le pasó desde su vida, no dude en ordenarle a Aqua que me llevará a las profundidades de la hacienda junto a Bohman y Haru y que me mostrará quienes eran los malditos que la maltrataron, cuando supe quienes eran no lo pensé dos veces y les ordené a Bohman y a Haru que se encargarán de ellos, lo cual ellos aceptaron.

—¿Y en serio vas a intentar despertar el alma de tu amada? Vas a perder tu tiempo en hacer eso— me dijo Velkan con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿De qué hablas?— pregunté volteando a ver a Velkan de forma amenazante.

—Digo que si intentas despertar el alma de tu amor pasado solo vas a desperdiciar tu tiempo ahora que su alma se ha moldeado a la de esa joven, lo mejor será que... — no lo deje continuar ya que me lance hacia él haciendo que choque contra una pared.

—¡No te atrevas a volver a decir eso! ¡Sé que Aruni volverá a mi, no me importa si me toma un milenio hacerlo!— grite molesto con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—Como quieras, sólo te digo que debes pensar bien lo que haces, Jin— me dijo sin borrar esa maldita sonrisa suya.

Respirando de forma agitada tratando de calmarme solté a Velkan y me hice a un lado para que saliera de mi hacienda no sin antes acomodar un poco su ropa, yo solo patee una mesa de la sala con furia al recordar lo que me dijo, pero... ¿y si es cierto que Aruni...? No, no puede ser cierto eso, aún hay oportunidad de que mi amada vuelva de los muertos, no importa lo que tenga que hacer.

**_Narra Narradora_**

—Aruni, no importa el tiempo que pase, te amaré aún después del fin del mundo— decía Jin mientras besaba el cuello de Aruni.

—Jin, aún si... si muero... seguiré amándote— decía Aruni entre gemidos algo subidos de tono por los besos que su amado le daba en su cuello y su pecho descubierto.

Sin soportarlo más se dejaron llevar por la pasión y el calor entre ambos entregándose aquella noche de luna llena; entre besos y caricias se entregaron el uno al otro en lo que posiblemente sería su última noche juntos, pero sus mentes estaban en blanco ante esa noche de pasión entre ambos sin importar lo que pasaba.

Raven despertó de ese sueño algo extraño que ni ella misma pensó que podría soñar, era algo nuevo que ella soñara con algo inapropiado o parecido a una escena porno de una película para adultos, no sabía porque soñó con algo así pero esperaba que no volviera a hacerlo. Luego de eso fue abajo para cenar lo que su madre había preparado, aún pensando lo que había soñado.


	8. Une eau et des Bulles

Narra Narradora

Raven despertó al día siguiente con algunas cuántas ojeras debido a los extraños sueños que tuvo anoche, no sabía porque soñaba con el vampiro que le dejo en su nuca aquella marca que a veces le ardía demasiado por alguna extraña razón, como era fin de semana no era necesario ir a la preparatoria ni menos en el semestre en el que estudiaba, así que sin más tomo su celular hablo con Ziry.

Después del chat Raven se levantó de la cama y tomo algo de ropa antes de ir a tomarse un baño de burbujas en la tina, sin embargo parecía sentirse algo incómoda, como si alguien la observará, pero no hizo mucho caso ya que pensó que Perséfone entro al baño para pasar algo de tiempo con su dueña antes de salir. Ya finalizado su baño se cubrió con una toalla y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse después de quitar el tapón de la tina.

Ya vestida llamo a Ziry para decirle sobre el lugar en donde animaría a su amiga traumada, pensó en el parque de diversiones que estaba algo lejos de su casa ya que hace mucho que no iba en ese lugar, obviamente Ziry acepto por el simple hecho de conocer un lugar que no sea la escuela, por lo que ella y los demás empezaron a preparar todo para ese lugar, claro que no le dijeron a Scarlett o a su mamá porque querían que fuera sorpresa.

Después de unos minutos de un largo camino por parte del padre de Ziry y Vincent llegaron al parque acuático en el que Raven y sus padres iban antes de lo ocurrido desde hace años, pero igual no quería saber nada del hombre que estuvo a punto de violarla. Después de pagar y entregar los boletos al recepcionista entraron a los vestidores y empezaron a cambiarse.

—¿Porque a Raven se le ocurrió un parque acuático en vez de ir al cine a ver Avengers End Game?— preguntó Takeru mientras se cambiaba.

—Porque dijo que Scarlett necesitaba aire fresco, además es mejor un ambiente abierto para olvidar lo ocurrido en el panteón— dijo Yusaku con su tono de siempre.

—Es raro que Raven propusiera ir al parque acuático cuando ella no volvió a entrar a una piscina desde los 11 años— comento Ryoken después de cambiarse.

Después de cambiarse salieron de los vestidores y se dirigieron hacia una de las piscinas del parque acuático, claro que Raven solamente pondría los pies en el agua ya que no volvió a nadar desde que era niña, ese día se había resbalado con el suelo de la piscina y había caído al agua, habría muerto si no la habrían ayudado a salir.

—Rave, ¿podremos hablar?— salió de sus pensamientoscuando un chico la tomo del hombro y ella volteó a verlo.

—Hola Jonathan, ¿pasa algo?— preguntó la joven al ver al castaño.

—Bueno... quería saber si tienes planes el otro fin de semana, pa... para que salgamos los dos ahora que Camila ya no está en este mundo— dijo Jonathan con algo de nervios por preguntar.

—Si piensas que diré que si estás equivocado, no soy un plato de segunda mesa sólo porque Camila murió— dijo Raven ofendida por la propuesta del chico.

—Mira sé que me porte grosero contigo y no merezco salir contigo pero en serio me gustaría al menos intentarlo, ¿si?— dijo el castaño y espero una respuesta de la chica.

Pero ella no dijo respuesta ya que volvió a sentir el ardor en su nuca pero ahora era más doloroso que la vez anterior y termino cayendo a la poca profundidad de la piscina llamando la atención de sus amigos, especialmente de Scarlett que finalmente había reaccionado al ver a su amiga inconsciente.

Narra Jin

No podía permitir que ese maldito me la quitará, ¿quien se cree que es para tocar a mi Aruni? Ella solamente es mía y solo yo puedo verla así con ese atuendo pegado a su cuerpo, y aceptaré que esté con alguien que no sea yo, sino fuera por este problema del sol podría estar con ella, pero por esta maldición no puedo.

—Amo, quizás no haya sido buena idea provocarle ese daño a la joven— me dijo Aqua mostrándome lo que pasaba con ella.

—No tenía otra opción, tenía que hacerlo para que ella sepa que es mía— dije un poco molesto por lo que me dijo Aqua, ella misma sabe que solo tengo ojos para Aruni y jamás dejaré que ella se vaya de mi lado.

—Lo entiendo pero si lo hace en una situación peligrosa podría terminar con su vida— me dijo preocupada por mi acción.

—¡A ella no le pasará nada, ella estará bien y no dejaré que otro hombre se acerca a ella!— grite furioso por lo que dijo y me fui arriba.

Ella no debe estar con alguien más, sólo yo puedo tenerla, sólo yo puedo verla, tocarla y hacerla mía, incluso sería capaz de ir por ella aunque termine quemado por el sol, haría lo que sea con tal de estar con Aruni, no me importa si tiene otra apariencia, ella seguía siendo mi amada Aruni.

Narra Raven

Desperté en la enfermería del parque después de lo ocurrido, me dijeron que me había desmayado cuando Jonathan me estaba invitando a salir el otro fin de semana, no necesito ser una genio para saber que está marca me estaba provocando problemas porque sentí ese ardor otra vez.

—Eso fue raro amiga, tu no te desmayas ni en una película de terror— me dijo Ziry mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No es mi culpa, es por esta marca de la nuca— dije dándome la vuelta y mostré la marca de la nuca.

—¿Has intentado quitartela? Solo es cuestión de usar una navaja y arrancar la piel— dijo Yusaku mientras sacaba su navaja y solo cubrí mi cuello.

—¿Estas loco Yusaku? No puedes quitarle la piel a Raven— dijo Ryoken al momento de quitarle la navaja a Yusaku de un manotazo.

—No preguntaré porque tienes una navaja— dije sentándome en la camilla de enfermería.

No pude evitar rascarme un poco la nuca por la poca picazón que me provocaba esa marca que me hizo ese vampiro en el cementerio, estoy empezando a creer que es muy posesivo conmigo solo porque supuestamente soy Aruni pero simplemente no lo soy, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo con esta marca.


	9. L'elimination

Narra Raven

Ha pasado unos días y aún me pregunto cómo fue que me desmaye en el momento que Jonathan me preguntará que si quería salir con él, Vincent piensa que debió ser por un golpe de calor ya que al acercarse el verano y por el calentamiento global hicieron que me desmayara pero casi no he sufrido un golpe de calor así, quizás fue un bajón de azúcar o algo así.

Estaba sacando algunos libros de mi casillero para las clases cuando estaba pensando en lo ocurrido hasta que choque con Yulissa, otra chica que me molesta después de rechazar a su amigo porque en ese momento me estaba preparando para los exámenes, a veces es detestable que me moleste.

—Miren quien llegó, es la cuatro ojos estudiosa— me dijo en un tono burlón y yo solo suspiré por eso.

—Ya te dije que solo hacia lo posible para pasar, no lo entenderías porque has reprobado matemáticas varias veces y apenas pasaste en la cuarta oportunidad— dije con fastidio al verla de esa forma.

—Eso fue porque no me diste las respuestas del examen, me alegra que Camila ya no esté porque yo podré molestarte a ti— me dijo sonriendo como si fuera una villana de una película.

—¿En serio eres tan idiota o suicida como para molestar a nuestra amiga?— Yulissa volteo a ver quién era y supe que era Yusaku y estaba con Ryoken y Ziry.

—Solo porque ella los tiene a ustedes no significa que sea pretexto para que no la moleste— dijo Yulissa con voz molesta viendo a mis amigos.

—Pobre, será la próxima en morir en manos del vampiro— dijo Ziry llamando la atención de Yulissa—, por eso Camila murió, molestaba a nuestra amiga y ahora ella está muerta.

Yulissa sólo tembló al escuchar a Ziry sobre el vampiro del cementerio, aún me siento algo culpable por eso pero al menos Camila ya me deja en paz y no me dice Ravenzel, al menos ya no será así por un tiempo ahora que quiero dejar crecer mi cabello por la marca de mi nuca. Yulissa volteo a verme totalmente pálida por lo que escucho y solo se fue corriendo sin decirme nada.

—¿En serio tenías que decirle eso a Yulissa?— pregunté viendo a Ziry de forma seria.

—Es la verdad, además tienes que aprovechar eso porque es de lo que toda la escuela está hablando— dijo Ziry y me mostró su celular.

Por si no lo mencioné nuestro grupo tiene un chat grupal donde se supone que avisan sobre una ausencia o alguna tarea, pero solo lo usan para chismes o rumores, y en este caso no es la excepción ya que todos hablan de lo ocurrido en el panteón de Belén, y la que desencadenó la bomba fue María porque su psicólogo dijo que debía decirle a alguien lo ocurrido, ¡pero ese alguien debía ser a sus padres!

—No puedo creerlo, María lo envío todo, ¿no debía decirle a sus padres?— pregunté molesta cuando leí los mensajes.

—Sabes que son religiosos, si ella se los decía harían una protesta religiosa o algo así— dijo Ryoken frotándose el puente de la nariz.

—Al menos ya nadie te molesta— dijo Ziry tratando de animar un poco las cosas pero no funciono.

—Iré a la azotea, díganle a la maestra que no me siento bien— dije y me fui casi corriendo mientras mis amigos me vieron por un corto momento.

Cuando llegue a la azotea me sentí más tranquila, cuando me estresaba por los exámenes siempre subía a la azotea para calmarme un poco y olvidar mis problemas, no muchos van aquí así que yo soy la única, o al menos lo era porque escuche el abrir de la puerta y al voltear vi a Alan.

—Vaya vaya, pero si es la chica vampiro— me dijo un poco burlón mientras se acercaba, a veces odio que se ponga así.

—Alan, por favor déjame estar sola— dije un poco molesta por su presencia.

—¿Que? ¿Quieres llamar a tu vampiro? Sabes que no creo en eso— me dijo tomándome de la cintura tratando de apegarse a mi.

Por si no les dije Alan está muy obsesionado conmigo debido a que así podría hacer sus tareas, en especial la de matemáticas y mentir que el fue quien la hizo, yo siempre lo rechazo pero es peor que una plaga de langostas.

—Ya sueltame— dije de forma molesta tratando de separarme pero si lo hacía caería hasta la cancha de la preparatoria, no pensé en esto cuando fui a la azotea.

De repente mi nuca me ardió, Alan empezó a convulsionar y cayó de la azotea hasta que se escuchó un golpe desde la cancha, cuando voltee abajo me estaba muriendo de miedo al ver el cuerpo de mi acosador en el suelo sobre una mancha de sangre por el impacto al caer. Al ver a los demás que rodeaban a Alan me oculte y baje lo más rápido que pude hasta la planta baja, ya tuve suficiente con lo del vampiro como para tener más problemas y chismes.

Narra Aqua

—Estuvo cerca, ese tipo casi seduce a mi amada Aruni— dijo el amo Jin un poco molesto pero a la vez aliviado.

Como era de esperarse el amo veía todo lo que le pasaba a la joven llamada Raven junto a Lightning y a mi, al controlar el agua siempre debo crear una burbuja para mostrarle al amo toda actividad de su amada, aún si era en contra de su privacidad, él solo quería ver a la que posee el alma del amor de su vida, pero sus métodos para alejarla de los demás no son prácticos.

—Amo, con todo respeto... creo que eliminar a la competencia no sería la mejor opción— dije con un tono preocupado ante sus acciones.

—Es el único modo de hacerlo, no dejaré que ella esté con otro hombre— dijo un poco molesto ante mi comentario.

Cuando vimos al otro joven tratando de abrazar a la amada del amo se molestó que estuvo apunto de dejar inconsciente a la joven con la marca en su cuello, pero eso solo haría que ella cayera al suelo de aquel lugar llamado preparatoria, por lo que Lightning le sugirió que lo mejor era eliminar a la competencia con pequeños accidentes, el amo sólo sonrió ante la idea del alquimista.

—Deberías agradecerme por sugerir la eliminación de los otros jóvenes, Aqua, no todos se resisten ante una humana como ella— me dijo Lightning sonriendo con burla.

Yo solo suspiré molesta al saber que el amo toma más en cuenta los consejos del alquimista en lugar de los míos para evitar llamar más la atención, ¿que no era suficiente con la marca de su nuca? Al parecer solo era como un adorno mientras que el amo puede hacer cualquier cosa.

—Bien Aqua, creo que ya hemos visto suficiente, iré a descansar a mis aposentos, no me molesten a menos que sea necesario— dijo el amo y se fue a su habitación donde todo estaba oscuro.

Lightning se fue a su laboratorio y yo fui a las catacumbas a hablar con un viejo amigo y el único que puede ayudarme, era la idea que estaba por decirle al amo si no fuera por mi compañero, pero espero que pronto lo reconsidere y pueda usarlo para sus motivos. Después de mucho tiempo bajando las escaleras llegue a las catacumbas y vi a mi cómplice creando una escultura de barro.

—Earth, veo que has avanzado mucho en la escultura— dije con una leve sonrisa y voltee a ver la escultura.

—Solo hace falta la imagen y la conciencia, pero dudo que el amo acepte, ¿no es así?— me preguntó con calma al verme.

Yo solo negué y le expliqué la decisión que el amo tomo por parte de Lightning y lo ocurrido con la joven, estaba un poco indignado al saber que el amo escogió eliminar a todo chico que intente acercarse a ella, sólo espero que pronto recapacite y pueda escoger mi idea para mantener alejada a la chica de los demás.


	10. Passé Sanglant

_Apenas recordaba como fue que terminó así, como un ser que dependía de la sangre sea humana o animal, en ese lugar escondido donde fue atacado por un joven de su misma edad pero con el cabello verde oscuro y levantado de atrás, ambos estaban enamorados de la joven Aoi Zaizen que incluso uno de ellos fue capaz de matar al otro para estar con ella._

_Había recibido unas cuantas puñaladas en el estómago y fue dejado en el callejón donde su atacante lo acorraló, cuando pensó que iba a morir una figura encapuchada fue hacia el y en ese momento todo se volvió negro para el joven moribundo._

_Una noche había despertado en otro lugar un poco diferente al del callejón donde lo apuñalaron, no sabía si estaba vivo o si había muerto y llegado a la otra vida, sólo vio a su alrededor y su vista se encontró con la misma figura que vio antes de perder la conciencia, por alguna razón sentía algo de miedo pero a la vez algo de confianza._

_—Tranquilo, es normal que te portes así después de tu transformación— dijo la figura encapuchada sin moverse de su sitio._

_—¿Transformación? ¿A qué se refiere con...— no termino de preguntar después de levantarse y ver su cuerpo algo diferente._

_En su abdomen tenía lo que parecía unas manchas de plata donde fue apuñalado por su amigo en aquel callejón, pero no solo era eso, también su piel había cambiado de un tono claro a uno pálido y_

_—¿Q... que... que hizo conmigo?— pregunto el joven volviendo a ver la figura encapuchada._

_—Puede que estés confundido pero con el tiempo te acostumbrarás— dijo la figura mientras se acercaba al joven para acariciarle el cabello—, ahora vístete para irnos lejos de aquí._

_No sabía a qué se refería con irse lejos hasta que le explicó que ya no puede salir a la calle ahora que después de una semana todos los habitantes de su ciudad sabían que el había muerto, incluyendo la mujer que quería tener como pareja, todos ya sabían que el murió y ya no podría seguir viviendo en ese lugar a pesar de su condición._

_La figura encapuchada le explicó que para evitar su muerte lo había convertido en un ser que podría alimentarse de sangre humana y animal, pero al tener el defecto de morir bajo la luz del sol no podría salir a ningún lado en el día, eso no da la excusa o explicación de porque debían abandonar la ciudad._

_No dijo nada más y simplemente le dio una ropa para que se cambiara ya que la anterior estaba llena de sangre y debían dejar una evidencia de que el joven había muerto, por lo que la figura decidió darle una nueva ropa al joven e irse lejos._

_Después de que tuvieran todo preparado desaparecieron del lugar y aparecieron dentro de una hacienda totalmente abandonada en una parte de México, el nuevo hogar del joven llamado Jin Kusanagi y su escondite para que se ocultara de la luz del día y poder beber la sangre de sus víctimas._

_Con el tiempo Jin conoció al alquimista Lightning, la ninfa Aqua y el moldeador de golems Earth y con ellos crearon a sus sirvientes Bowman y Haru, pero aún teniendo todo eso no se sentía feliz, aún extrañaba a la joven castaña que ahora se había casado con su asesino luego de su supuesta muerte._

_Se sentía muy deprimido al ver en la burbuja de Aqua como su amada vivía una vida feliz con el que es su esposo y sus hijos, deseando que el fuera su esposo y que esos niños fueran suyos, pero ya no podría volver después de lo ocurrido en el callejón, pensó que no sentiría de nuevo el amor hasta que la conoció._

_Aquella mujer de cabello azabache y ojos olivo le volvió ese sentimiento después de pensar que lo tenía totalmente podrido desde hace años atrás, la empezó a amar como lo había querido hacer con su anterior interés amoroso, toda la atención la tenía la mujer llamada Aruni._


End file.
